TRP: Larkin and Rieka (Honey-Boo)
ABBY Day 375, still on the ship. Rieka had stayed at the railing a while. Gone from a way to calm down, to genuinely enjoying the sights. At first she'd gotten horribly seasick, and cursed her decision to ever become a sailor. But then... it grew on her. Packed in like sardines, either enjoying each other's company or turning into a festering nest of backbiting, hoping and praying the wind and currents stayed strong-- it was unpredictable. And Rieka kinda liked that. Y'know what else Rieka liked? People. She'd been sitting around here on her own too long. Maybe one of Haeth's companions would be better company. So Rieka got up and wandered off, towards then noises coming from the captain's cabin. The tiefling... man? Woman? Hell if Rieka could tell. Whoever it was was digging around, looting. "Hey," she said, knocking on the door. "Find anything good in there?" JEN Larkin leaned back out of the closet she was pretty fucking sure hid a secret compartment. Hadn't found it yet, though the furniture just scream 'I am hiding loot!' The woman in the door confused her for a second until she remembered that was the one who'd backstabbed the pirates when they'd attacked. Good on her. "Nah," Larkin said. "Everything's just fucking- trash. Gotta find the ship's purse." ABBY "Uh huh," Rieka said, nodding. "Want help? More observant than I look. And I like smashing things." JEN "Can't stop you, can I?" More like Larkin didn't give a shit. She'd ransacked the cabin already, finding nothing, and this wardrobe was the last place money would be hidden. If it was in here at all. ABBY "Nah, I bet you could if you wanted," Rieka said. That was sorta an invitation though, so she wandered in, taking in how the place looked thoroughly ransacked. She came over to stand beside Larkin, eyeing the wardrobe. Then she shrugged and blasted the thing with a couple bolts of that lightning thingy she could do. JEN Larkin yelped and leapt backwards, raising her arms just in time to avoid getting her face impaled by wooden splinters. "What the fuck!" ABBY "Told ya, good at smashing," Rieka ambled forwards and started digging through the wreckage. "Lookit this. Fucker had silk shirts." She held one up, scorched now by her blast. Eh, who cared. She tucked it into her knapsack. "Rich fucks, right?" JEN Larkin just grumbled under her breath and started kicking the charred wood aside. Silk shirts wasn't what she was out for, it at least she could've sold them, or have them fitted for Azriel. It turned out there was nothing else in the wardrobe. No secret compartment. Just fucking clothes. Larkin huffed and turned to examine the room again. What had she missed... ABBY Since tiefling person didn't seem that interested in the clothes, Rieka helped herself. Maybe Flag and Ensign'd like 'em too. Did feathers and silk mix? "Hey what's your name?" Rieka asked, still making herself at home in the middle of the wreckage. "And are you a man or woman or what?" JEN "What?" Larkin had only half listened. Too busy figuring out this fucking enigma of the missing loot stash. This was a pirate ship for fuck's sake. ABBY "Your name," Rieka repeated, louder. "Y'know, that thing people call you by?" JEN "Uh, Larkin," she said before considering taking a fake name. Eh, whatever. There were too many people around to give it away. "What's the thing people call you by?" ABBY "Rieka Wolfsbane," she said, holding out her hand. "Larkin, huh. Good to meet you." JEN Larkin considered the hand, then Rieka, then the hand again and finally took it. Pretty formal for someone who looked like they'd just crawled out of a rat's nest. "So you turned on those pirates pretty fast, huh. They took you prisoner, too, or what?" ABBY "Nah," Rieka said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Me and my buddy, the genasi, we were looking for a friend of ours. They were headed the same way we were, didn't realize the pirates thing till we were out at sea." She grinned. "Hey it all worked out though. You brought Enny along with ya!" JEN Larkin squinted. "...Enny." ABBY "Ensign. The bird," Rieka explained helpfully. "He hates it when I call him that, but he hates just about everything." JEN "Oh. Yeah." Larkin guessed he just hated being stuck with a bunch of land-huggers. Couldn't be sure, though. There weren't... exactly many emotions on that face. "He was about to be gutted when we found him." ABBY Rieka's grin dropped. "Gutted? What the fuck did he get into while we were gone?" JEN Larkin shrugged. "The fuck do I know. Some weird cultist shit." ABBY "I am so gonna hafta hassle him about that. We leave him alone for two hours and what happens? He goes and gets grabbed by some cult and nearly gutted!" The idea of that happening to her birdy friend... made Rieka's stomach twist in knots. She reminded herself of pouncing on Ensign, warm and alive, and the annoyed noises he'd made as she'd literally ruffled his feathers. "Hey thanks for saving my friend," she said. She dug out her flask and offered Larkin a drink. JEN Larkin snorted and took the flask to smell it. "Yeah, why not. The fuck is this?" ABBY "Booze," Rieka said helpfully. "Some back-alley moonshine I picked up somewhere. Real good for rotting your brain out y'know?" JEN Larkin took another whiff and the sting in her nose made her hand the flask back. No desire to turn blind just now. "Thanks but I'll pass." ABBY "Suit yourself," Rieka said taking it back and taking a chug. "Hey tell me about this outfit you run with. What do you guys get into? Sailors, mercenaries, what?" JEN "Honestly, I don't fucking know. ." Larkin shrugged. "Mostly we just get kinda pulled into shit. It'll pay if we get lucky." ABBY Getting pulled into things? "Shit that sounds fun," Rieka said. "Maybe I'll tag along." She bet she could talk the other two into it too... Rieka might be a mess but that adventurous streak she had never died. JEN Larkin grimaced. "Opinions on 'fun' differ." ABBY "Yeah, yeah, I get it." Rieka gave Larkin a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Not all of us enjoy that feeling of not knowing what the hell is gonna happen next." JEN For some reason, Larkin had a feeling that this woman wasn't one of those. Probably more of the sort that would've ended up killed by stupidity long ago if it weren't for an outragerously large cut of pure fucking luck. "If you're looking for adventure, I bet you can find something in Freeport. People get hired for all kinds of weird shit there." ABBY "Yeah! Yeah we should do that," she said, nodding. "Gotta talk my bros into that. M'sure I'll manage. Money's a good motivator and all." Rieka-- now Rieka would not deny she liked having some gold in her pocket. Rieka also knew she had dove into this fight without expecting a payout and she didn't regret it a bit. JEN "Hmmm. Hey, " Larkin said, thoughts already drifting back to what she was doing before. "You been on this ship. You ever saw where they kept their loot?" ABBY "Uh," Rieka scratched the back of her neck. "They didn't seem all that chummy. I think they mostly kept it on them." And the bodies had already been thrown overboard. "Hey cheer up, ain't there a reward for that one guy you didn't pitch?" JEN "Shit, you're right." Larkin snapped her fingers at Rieka. "Should've fucking asked that dude." ABBY "Uh what dude?" Rieka blinked, confused. "Bout the only people you didn't kill was me, Flag, and Bakir." JEN "Yeah, I mean- before we did it for him. Should've had him talk a bit." Larkin sighed and shrugged. Spilled milk. ABBY "Oh yeah. Ask 'em questions before murdering. Smart," Rieka nodded approvingly. Larkin was someone who would make plans then. Good, cause Rieka hated doing that. "Hey you seen Enny around? I gotta go catch up on hassling him." JEN "Uhm. I think I saw him with Hansel last. Y'know, big guy. Trident." ABBY "Oh that guy. Yeah he looks cool. Well, good talking to ya, Larky," she slapped Larkin on the shoulder. JEN Larkin recoiled and slapped at the hand but she'd seen it coming too late. "Hey," she growled. "You better watch who you're pulling this name shit with." ABBY Rieka cocked her head and she stepped back. Some of these folks were real sensitive about the names. Ensign really hated any birdy type ones. Names were fun though. "Aright, Sweetheart," she said, leaning on her staff and flashing Larkin a winning smile. JEN Larkin gave her a flat look. "I'm amazed you're still alive." ABBY "Honey-boo?" Rieka tried, grinning wider. JEN "Yeah, whatever. Good talk." Larkin kicked a large piece of wardrobe out of her way and left for the door, sparing only a side-glance for Rieka. ABBY Rieka had to stifle a laugh. All right, Larky sure didn't think it was funny. Rieka kinda did though. "See you around darlin'!" she yelled at Larkin's retreating back. All right-- now what was she doing? Oh yeah! Enny. END Title: Honey-Boo Summary: Rieka and Larkin meet over trying to loot the captain's cabin. Not much is found, except disagreement over the use of nicknames. Category:Text Roleplay